This Happened Every Weekend
by Jacobhvilvd
Summary: Beck and Jade love spending time together... but that doesn't mean that they always get along. Summary sucks, hopefully story is better? Drabbles and One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first FanFiction... all reviews are much appreciated, positive and negative. never written anything like this before, so I don`t really know how I feel about the story. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Dan Schneider does... If I did, there would be a lot more Bade**

* * *

><p>This happened every weekend….. Jade would come over, and we'd end up arguing over the stupidest things. Take tonight for example, we had been in my RV barely an hour when I casually brought up what we could have for super. But of course, as with everything with Jade, a simple suggestion is taken as a threat.<p>

"What? There's no way I'm eating that!"

"It was just a suggestion! We don't have to have Chinese if you don't want to."

"Well I don't, so we're not."

"Ok, fine, what do you want to have?"

"I don't know. Stop harassing me!"

"Jade, it was a simple question. Why do you have to blow things out of proportion?" God she could be so annoying sometimes. It was times like these that I wished that I had a normal girlfriend…. Or at least one who wasn't constantly yelling at me.

"You? You feel harassed? Why do you always accuse me?

"Look babe, I don't want to argue about this. I don't care what we eat."

I moved over to where she was sitting on my couch and tried pleading with my eyes. Her expression didn't change, but we had been together long enough that I knew that she was softening. Leaning over I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and nuzzled her neck.

"Beck, stop it. We were arguing!"

"Babe, its Friday…. The only night that you get to sleep over, I just want to have a nice time with you. You, my girlfriend who I never get to see enough of."

"Don't be a sap."

"Fine then, you want me to just leave and spend the night with Andre? I could meet up with Robbie. Or how about I go hang out with Tori for awhile!"

"Beck!"

It's at this point that Jade hits me. I can't help but laugh, which aggravates her even further. God, it's ridiculous what I put up with just to be with her.

"You know, some people don't like being hit. Especially when it's a constant, perpetual action. Some people would call that reason enough to break up with someone."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize that they are a mistake. I had meant it as a joke, a playful remark on our relationship, but I know not to joke about that with Jade. Her face drops, and a hurt expression overtakes her features.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that."

"If you don't want to be with me, I'll leave. Don't worry Beck, I won't **hurt you** anymore."

"Jade, come on. It was a joke; a stupid, thoughtless joke. I love you, and I love being with you. I love when you hit me, when you yell, when you're irrationally jealous or temperamental. I just don't like it 24/7. I like breaks…. You know, moments like Fridays when we can be alone, and you can stop acting tough for just a couple hours."

She hated when I talked like that, but I quickly reached for her arm and pulled her onto my lap. Placing her head in the crook of my neck, I placed my lips against her temple, and we just sat there for several minutes. Although I loved her brass, unconventional, fearless attitude, I also relished these quiet moments.

When she was calm, and almost innocent looking. When she didn't feel the need to defend herself, or even talk. We could just enjoy being with each other, feeling the other person's body against our own, feeling the others breath against our skin. But alas, these moments are sparse and fleeting.

"So, what are we going to eat?"

"Whatever you want to."

"Italian?"

"Your wish is my command."

"God you're so corny Beck."

I got up and rummaged around for my keys. She slumped back against the couch and pulled her legs up with her.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes. Pick out a movie while I'm gone?"

"Fine. But you're watching a chick-flick with me."

* * *

><p>"Jade, I'm back!"<p>

"Got food?"

"No. You see, I got all the way out to my car and decided, _I'm going to just drive around for twenty minutes, then come back without super and anger my girlfriend_."

"Don't act stupid. I'm starving."

She got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her mid-section, coming over to look at what I'd returned with. I leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, and then went to get plates and cutlery. Jade opened up everything, revealing the containers of pasta, chicken, salad, rolls and shrimp which I had bought. We filled our plates, and I changed out of my jeans into sweatpants and a wife beater.

Jade had already donned a pair of pyjama pants, which she keeps in her drawer here, a tank top and one of my softest plaid shirts. Her makeup was gone and her hair had been left to its own devices. I forgot just how much effort she put into getting ready, forgot just how different she looked when she wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just you."

"It's weird. Stop it."

"Anything you want."

I turned off the lights, and we both sat down on the couch. Jade had chosen some chick movie, but I knew she wasn't really into it. She thought that she could bug me with it, but I honestly didn't care. I pulled her closer and she rested her head against my chest. We finished super, and the movie seemed to drone on forever.

But neither of us noticed. She had curled up against me, and I had begun to absent mindedly draw circles on her stomach. We both drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other, feeling completely safe in one another's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was supposed to be a one shot, but I'd consider making it a series of one shots... let me know if anyone would be at all interested.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for an update, I started this two days after posting the first chapter and then just got really busy. So I got four reviews, all asking for me to continue, and I felt that was a lot for a first try, and so I am updating. Still not completely comfortable writing, so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material belongs to the one and only DanWarp**

* * *

><p>"Nooooooo. I don't want to!"<p>

"Babe, come on it's already eleven o'clock. You have to get out of bed."

"No, I don't have to, you just want me to."

"It's Saturday. We have an entire day that we could be spending together. In order for that to happen, you need to get up, get dressed and get moving."

"Or, we could just spend the entire day together, here, alone, in bed."

"Jade." It was no use; she was already pulling me down and engulfing my lips with her own. It was soft, and sweet, meant to entice me into seeing things her way. I lay down next to her, pulling her close to me.

"See, isn't this nice? Couldn't we just stay here all day?"

"We could….. but I have better ideas."

And with that I pulled her up off of the bed. Jade was shrieking, and when finally upright began trying to slap me, but I was used to it. I turned her around and tried to lead her out the door. My parents had left for the weekend, so this was one of the few times when we could walk around freely. I got her out the door, and we made our way to my parents' house.

"You should have gotten an RV with a bathroom. Or at least a sink."

"Uh huh. I know."

"Don't placate me."

"I'm not, just go get dressed. Take a shower, do your hair, then we can finally go do something."

"Do what!"

"I'll think of something."

Jade had been upstairs for over an hour, so I decided to make us lunch while I waited. It's not like we'd be leaving before one anyway. Thick cut home fries, grilled chicken breast and vegetables, I felt pretty proud of what I'd managed.

Another ten minutes and Jade still wasn't ready, so I wandered upstairs to see what was keeping her. Standing in the bathroom, fully dressed, I walked in on my girlfriend aggressively throwing her curling iron at the bathroom wall, swearing at the unreliability of modern technology.

"Piece of shit."

"Having some problems up here?"

"My curler stopped working. It won't heat up."

"Was that before or after you pelted it against the wall?"

"Shut up."

"Come one, you look fine without curling your hair."

"Fine. I look fine? Because that's what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend, that she looks fine!"

"You look great."

"I look horrible. My hair's all gross."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and leant my forehead against her temple. She finally relaxed, and I made a trail of kisses from her forehead to her lips. She turned her head, and we were soon lost in each other as my tongue found its way into her mouth.

She turned around to face me and I took the opportunity to push her up against the counter. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she then brought her legs around my legs. My fingers tangled themselves in her hair, which I would pay for later, and we quickened pace until we were both out of breath.

She rested her head on my chest, and then hopped off of the counter. Entwining our fingers, she led me down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"So this is what you worked so hard on?"

"Hey, you cook next time if my foods so bad!"

"No, this will do. Plus it's not like I have time to cook for you."

"Um, you have **never **cooked for me. I can't even remember the last time you got me food."

"It's a man's job to take care of the woman."

"So, the woman is helpless, and man must save her?" Now I was starting to get a reaction. I grabbed our plates and shifted over to the table while she came up with a reply.

"That is so not what I said! Women are perfectly capable, even more so than men, of taking care of themselves. It's simply easier for us to allow you to do things for us."

"Allow?"

"Yes, allow. As in, I could make you stop at any moment, but it just so happens to be convenient for me when you cook."

"So what happens when you no longer require my services? When you feel like cooking and cleaning yourself?"

"There'll always be a few things that I prefer you doing."

"Such as?"

"Such as things that require the absence of clothing."

"Ah, those things. I think I do those pretty well."

"Well enough."

"That wasn't the message you were sending last night. Seemed more like I was the best at those things in the world. Olympic quality."

"Well tell you what, if they ever become an Olympic sport, I'll help you train."

Glancing at the clock I realized that we had been eating for over an hour. Already two, it didn't look like we'd be doing much today, but I was determined to have gotten Jade up for something. Make her get ready without cause once and I knew that she'd be sleeping in for the next two months.

"Come on babe, let's head out."

"Where are we going?"

"I figured the mall, and then maybe catch up with everybody at Tori's house."

"I'm not going to Vega's house. I am not wasting one of the two days of the week that I am not required to be around them!"

"Fine, just the mall, we can think of something to do later."

We cleaned up the dishes and then returned to my RV to grab our bags. Well, Jade grabbed her bag, and I stashed my wallet in there. That's got to be one of the perks of having a girlfriend; I can store all of my stuff in her purse. We climbed into my car and settled in when Jade suddenly glanced at the mirror.

"Beck, what the hell did you do to my hair!"

* * *

><p><strong>As before, please review, any and all comments are much appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks very much to all the readers, over 600 hits! You have no idea how happy that makes me. I realized yesterday that I had disable anonymous reviews, so I hope that by enabling them, it will prompt more of you to write something. Anyway, here is another one-shot/drabble about Bade and their weekend plans, or lack thereof. **

**Disclaimer: If I did, you would not be reading these words, but instead listening to them come out of the mouths of beautiful people on TV.**

* * *

><p>God, she can be so stubborn sometimes. I mean, she knows that we're going to have to do it eventually, so why not just get it over and done with? It's bad enough that she leaves it until Sunday every single weekend. But we could just do it in the morning and enjoy ourselves, instead of scrambling at night trying to finish it all.<p>

"We need to get our homework done."

"No we don't. They don't care if we finish it or not."

"No, you don't care if we finish it or not. They wouldn't assign it if they didn't care."

"Teachers do it just so it looks like they're doing their jobs."

"Jade, please. I have math homework, you have piano homework. If we begin now we can be done in an hour."

"I don't need to know the history of percussion music in order to play the piano."

"It will help you better appreciate what you're playing."

"That's bull."

"Just do it, please."

With a huff she rolled over and searched for her backpack, buried somewhere beneath the piles of clothes, blankets and other random things which had ended up on the floor. Sighing, she sat down Indian style and began rummaging through it, attempting to find her homework.

I had mine on my desk and sat on the couch, laying it out before me and starting to work. After about five minutes I realized that Jade still hadn't moved from her spot on the floor.

"What cha doing?"

"Found parts of a script I had been working on."

"For which class?"

"No class, I just felt like writing it."

"What's it about."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing. Just forget about it."

"Let me read it."

"No."

"It must be something if you'd rather look over it than do your homework."

"I'd rather have someone run over my foot with their car than do my homework."

I hated it when she said things like that. I knew that she had never actually caused herself pain, and was pretty sure that she never would, but her tolerance for it was amazing. Last year when she sprained her ankle, she didn't tell me until the next day, and it was only to shut up her mother that she went to have it checked out.

She used it against others though, smiling or laughing during fights, or when she got injured, leading them to believe that she was some kind of masochist. Why couldn't anyone one else see that it was their reactions which she enjoyed, and not what was happening to her? The disturbed look on their faces, the way that they avoided her gaze and lost their words when she was around, that was her high.

I got up off the couch and sat down next to her on the floor, pulling her over so that she was almost on in my lap. Resting my chin on her shoulder, I hoped that manipulation would work to my advantage.

"Will you please let me read it?"

"No."

"It will get you out of doing your homework."

And with that she fished out her piano lesson, grabbing her stuff and walking over to the couch. If there was one thing I'd learned in our three years together, it was that once Jade decided that I wasn't going to do something, I was not going to do it. No matter what that meant she had to give up. As in this case, she had to give up procrastinating, which believe me, for her was hard.

Less than an hour later we had both finished our work and so had the entire afternoon stretched out before us. I took the opportunity to try and tidy up the RV a bit, but I couldn't keep Jade still for long.

"Come on, you said to get it done so we could do something, so let's do something!"

"Andre invited us to go with him and Tori to the mall."

"No."

"The park?"

"No."

"How about the beach?"

"No!"

"Why are you being so difficult today?"

"I'm not being difficult, you're being boring!"

"Fine! You know what, you pick what we do."

A quick look at her face and I realized that I would have to provide more guidelines to that request, as as soon as the words left my mouth her eyes darted to the bed.

"Outside. Away. You need to pick something for us to do that involves leaving this RV."

"Okay."

Her quick reaction surprised me, and I couldn't help but worry about what I'd just gotten into. Jade didn't enjoy many things, and that she had though up something which she wanted to do, and thought that I wouldn't object to was unnerving.

"Well let's go."

"You sure I'll be ok with this."

"All you said was that it had to be out of here. It is far away from your house and this stupid RV."

Jade drove, and wouldn't tell me where we were going. She seemed to be taking back roads so that I couldn't guess our destination. All of a sudden we came to a familiar road, bordered by a dozen small specialty boutiques that we had visited often. I could deduce which one we would be heading to before she entered the parking lot, but I could only chuckle and smile as she hopped out of the car, all happy and gay.

I mean, how many guys could brag that they spent their Sunday afternoons at the only collectable scissor store in the greater Los Angeles area? Just one.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo everyone, and Happy almost Holidays! Anyway, I was super busy tonight but wanted to upload anyway. I don't know how much I like this chapter, because it was rushed, but I deemed it good enough to publish. I honestly found it so hard to write the first 500 words and was sure that it wouldn't be longer than 700, but then all of a sudden the ending just took on a life of it's own. **

**Disclaimer: I have made no major acquisitions in the last seven days...**

* * *

><p>"What about this one?"<p>

"Definitely not."

"This one?"

"No."

"I wouldn't have brought you if I had known that you were just going to shoot down everyone of my suggestions! I'm supposed to be the negative one in this relationship, remember?"

"Jade, you cannot give my mother those dish towels for Christmas."

"But you said when we came here, 'why don't you get her dish towels'."

"Yes, but not black ones."

"They aren't black. They are Onyx."

"Same thing. Babe, as much as I appreciated it when you decided that you were going to get my parents gifts, maybe just a giftcard would be better."

"You always say giftcards are impersonal."

"I also told you that it's the thought that counts. Trust me, my parents will be surprised enough that you thought to get them gifts, they won't care what they are."

Maybe I should have waited until the twenty-third to tell her. That way I could have avoided the last two hours spent at the mall with Jade, desperately trying to guide her toward some gifts which wouldn't cause my parents to worry about our relationship more than they already do.

They were finally starting to try and accept Jade. It's not that they ever hated her, as they knew that since I liked her she couldn't be all bad, but she has never been their first pick. Given the fact that we are approaching our three year anniversary, my parents decided to invite Jade over for super on Christmas Eve.

"Babe, you've never cared what they've thought before. Why change-"

"I do **not** care what your parents think of me. I'm just buying them gifts to make you happy."

"Just for me, eh?"

"Oh don't gloat."

"What about these. My mother would love these."

"They're light green."

"Well, our kitchen is green."

"Fine, I guess we can take those ones."

Okay, one down and only one left to go. I'd really hate to think about what Jade gets her mom, as she does that shopping all on her own. I suppose she's gotten used to receiving dark, macabre, and completely unwanted gifts by now though, I mean she's been getting them for the past 13 years.

Her dad on the other hand, I really don't know if she puts thought into his gift or not. She really doesn't get along with him, but I know that she wishes that she did. Or that he would at least make some effort to participate in her life.

With her mom, they fight, Jade says or does something disrespectful, her mother attempts to punish her, and Jade completely ignores it. Yes, she says that she hates her mother, and is easily annoyed by her, but she knows that she has that. She knows that her mother will always be there, caring enough to give her stupid advice and impose never-going-to-be-followed rules.

"Earth to Beck! What the hell is going on in there."

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"About dish towels?"

"No. You."

"If dish towels make you think of me, I'd rather that you don't."

"Whatever, let's just go pay."

"No, I still need a gift for your dad!"

"Maybe you could just give them both the dish towels."

"Beck."

"Ok, to the hardware section we head."

"So what should I get him?"

"I don't know, I'll let you know if I see something."

To get to the hardware section, we inevitably had to pass through the children's toy department. Watching Jade sneer and recoil from all of the princess Barbie's and glitter dolls was one of the highlights of my day.

Jade really didn't talk much about her childhood, but I knew for a fact that it wasn't bad at all. Yeah, she was into some pretty weird stuff even as a kid, but her parents were together still, and she was an only child until she was like eight, so it's not like she suffered.

Even so, I can't exactly imagine Jade playing with Polly Pockets or My Little Ponies, save for the opportunity to mutilate them with scissors and markers. Her cousins going to play and finding their Barbie's with ragged buzz cuts and brand new faces drawn on their dollies faces, now that I can imagine.

"Did you play with Girls stuff when you were little?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, was any of the stuff in this aisle your kind of toy."

"Eww, no. Were they yours?"

"I've always been more of a Bratz over Barbie man myself."

"I can tell that you're joking, and that doesn't make it any less disturbing."

"Come on, the hardware department is just ahead. We can buy my dad a gift and then leave here and head home."

"You don't like shopping with me?"

"Of course I do. There are just other things that we could be doing at home, alone, together, which I think are a lot more fun, and enjoy doing a lot more."

"Well then, we better hurry and pick out that present."

"So here, building supplies and tools, pretty much anything here my dad would like."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, like here, a screwdriver set. This he would like."

"Ok, what about this?"

"Yes, he'd like that too. Come on, let's go pay."

"Beck wait, can't we just look around a bit more. I want to get him something special. That's what people do at Christmas, right?"

"Ok, five minutes good?"

"Perfect."

I begin to walk down a bulk carpentry aisle, lined with large bins filled to the brim with screws, nuts and bolts when I hear my name being called. Turning around I see Jade heading for the cashier, and quickly race to catch up with her. By the time I arrive she has already checked out and is waiting with her bagged purchases, smiling a devilish grin.

"You found a gift for my dad?"

"Uh huh."

"Something that he'll like?"

"You said that he'd like anything in the hardware department."

"Jade, what does that mean."

"It means that I got him a gift, which was located in the hardware department."

"And that would be?"

"Industrial strength scissors. I mean, what's more special than that?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooooo sorry for this being five days late. My only excuse is that it was the holidays, and I promise I'll be updating again this Wednesday.**

**I have to say I really don't like how this one turned out, probably because I don't really know how to write with more than just Beck and Jade. But of well, here you all go.**

**Btw, the kick in butt to get this written came when I opened my email this morning to find three new people had alert on this story, even though I haven't touched it in thirteen days. (13!)**

* * *

><p>"Come on babe, it's going to be fun."<p>

"It's going to suck."

"It's New Years. We're teenagers, we're supposed to celebrate, that's what society expects us to do."

"I don't want to waste my New Years hanging out with Robbie or Vega. Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because as much as I love spending time with you, I do that almost every day. Just one night, I want to go out and party with a lot of people."

"I don't like people."

"I know, but just for a couple hours. Please?"

If I were to count the number of events we'd been invited to that I had passed up simply because Jade didn't want to go, I'd run out of numbers. Normally I just gave up and settled for staying in my RV watching a movie, but I mean, come on. This was New Years Eve, one of the biggest parties of the Year, and Jade was going whether she liked it or not.

"I'm not going to enjoy myself."

"Ok."

"We're leaving after midnight."

"Ok."

"And you're not drinking so that I can."

"You never drink."

"I never get drunk, that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy something every now and then."

"Ok, you drink, I drive, I can live with that."

Slight kink in my plans, but it was worth staying sober if it meant getting Jade to that party. She huffed and sighed and begrudgingly got up and looked around for something to wear. Figuring I looked fine already, I sat down on the couch and waited for Jade to finish getting ready so we could leave. It was only nine o'clock, but it would take us twenty minutes to get there, and she had already decided that we were leaving after midnight.

Fifteen minutes later we were out the door, Jade in her most festive shades of black, and me just praying that we would make it to midnight. Although she hated people, I had it on my side that she did like to party.

Line break

It was eleven thirty and everyone was gearing up for midnight. The party was packed, Hollywood Art's Asphalt Café packed full of teenagers waiting to bring in the New Year.

Despite her earlier conditions Jade has yet to drink, even though I apparently still can't. She's actually been pretty good, pushing over a few sophomores on her way in, but mellowing out once the music started.

"Happy New Years!" Tori yells, running up to us with Cat in tow.

"You too."

"Isn't New Years so much fun!" Then again Cat has fun doing almost anything.

" Yeah. I love celebrating the death of 2011."

" Well that's a … a very weird way to look at it."

Jade just stared back at Tori, as if daring her to say anything else.

"One time my brother was at a New Years Eve party, and he went to the back of the property looking for a bathroom, and now he's not allowed within a hundred feet of any fireworks."

"Ok then."

They both walked away, going off to find Robbie and André before 2012 came. I looked over at Jade and found her staring intently at a bug half squished on the pavement. I scraped it away with the bottom of my boot and she looked up at me, clearly annoyed.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because there are only four minutes left of 2011 and I would like for you to spend them looking at me, and not a dying bug."

"Bit full of ourselves are we Beck?"

"You know what I meant."

With that she turned around and lifted her legs so that they were draped across my waist and she leant back to rest against the side of the steps.

"You know, all we've done here is drink punch, eat chips and listen to music."

"So?"

"So we could have done that in your RV."

"Jade-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, socializing and spending time with people and learning to get along with others. Whatever Beck."

"It's almost midnight, and then we can leave."

We sat there for several moments until she reached out and grabbed my hand, wrapping our fingers together and playing with them on her lap. I enjoyed the passing time, watching everyone else run around wildly, throwing confetti in the air and spilling juice and beer down their shirts.

"Thirty seconds."

"Yep."

"Come on, the last twenty seconds of the year you can show me some enthusiasm."

"Fine. Happy New Years Beck."

"Happy New Years Jade."

Around us the crowd was counting down the seconds, while I just stared at her, letting them do the talking. They reached one, and then a dozen bells and loud noises went off, confetti and streamers falling all around us and fireworks being let off in the instead of looking at any of this, I just looked at her.

Kissing her lips, I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate the death of 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please, and happy belated Holidays!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I know that this is going to be long, but I need to say it anyways. Although I greatly appreciated the six new story alert/favorites which I received for the last chapter of this story, and the gracious comments on the Victorious wiki, it was also the first chapter to date for which I received not a single review. I will admit that I myself am guilty of not reviewing everything that I read, but I make an effort to do so often knowing the feeling that it brings me when I see the alerts in my inbox.**

**Although I in no way expect people to review every chapter, reviews are something which I, and almost every writer on FanFiction, look very much forward to. So please, if you haven't yet reviewed this story, it doesn't have to be more than a few words, and it doesn't have to be positive, just constructive. **

**Anyway, on a last note this story was written by request from a user on the Victorious wiki, appropriately named Bade.**

* * *

><p>"Ha! I won, again!"<p>

"I can see that."

"You're just bitter because you've lost every game that we've played tonight."

"Babe, I don't care who wins. They're just board games."

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better."

"Why don't we play something a little more skill testing?"

"But I'm good at board games. It's only been five hours and I've beet you at _Life, Scrabble , _and _Juvenile Monopoly."_

"Yeah, we'll let's play something else now."

I quickly get up and put away _Life, _putting it away before Jade can object. For a teenage couple, we spend a surprising amount of time playing games. I mean, they're not all G rated, but still. I search through my closet, looking for something a bit different. Finally I find what I was looking for.

Triumphantly I turn around, walking over to where Jade was sitting on the floor. She's leaning against my couch, already wearing her pyjamas, and surrounded by bowls filled with various types of chips and flavoured popcorn.

"What the hell did you pick out?"

I waved the cards in front of her face, much to Jade's annoyance, and then finally handed them over for her to look at.

"Charades?"

"Yes, Charades."

"That's stupid."

"It's acting. You, the thing we go to school every day to learn, the profession that we've chosen to follow for the rest of our lives. Acting."

"It's stupid acting."

"Jade, come on, pleeeeaaaase. For me?"

With this I closed the space between us, pulling her into my arms and resting my chin on the top of her head. I was hoping that I could guilt her into doing this with me.

"One round."

"One round."

"And if I win?"

"If you win we can do anything you want next weekend."

"Absolutely anything?"

"Anything legal."

"Fine."

"And, when I win?"

"If you win, I have some ideas in mind."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry, they'll be prize worthy."

With that I pulled away, dumping the cards into a spare bowl and shaking it. I looked right at Jade and reached in, pulling out my card with the creepiest look on my face, causing her to roll her eyes.

**Cat (Animal)**

Well this would be easy. I stood up and walked over to where the floor was clear, lay down and curled up on the ground. I stayed that way for several seconds, and then looked up, bringing my hand up to face my face and licking it.

"You're a cat."

"Right."

"Ok, my turn."

Jade got up quickly and went over to the bowl to pull out her card. Even if she had disliked it at first, Jade like all games, mostly because it gave her the chance to beat people at things. Holding up her card, her face fell, telling me that whatever she had drawn, it wasn't as easy as cat.

Undeterred, she walks over and thinks for a few moments, and then curls up into a ball on the ground. She then takes one arm, and raises it up the air, wiggling it as it moves. Seeing my confused expression, she sits up and raises her hand to her face, cupping it and taking a bite out of the air in the middle.

Looking down at the timer I see that her turn is up, and when she follows my gaze her face fills with anger.

"I told you this game is stupid."

"It's not stupid, and you were doing a great job. What were you?"

"An apple. I was an apple."

"Apple?"

"Yes, the fruit. I was an apple, on the ground, with a worm coming out of it, and then I was me, eating one."

"That was just the first card, it'll get easier."

I grabbed the bowl from her hands and picked out my next card, laughing when once again it was ridiculously easy.

**Mime (Profession)**

Not two seconds after beginning to pretend to be in a box Jade had guessed it, and I relinquished the bowl to her. She chose her second card and once again her face clouded; obviously things were going better for me.

If looks could kill, hers would have, and she glared at me as she hiked up her pants and grabbed a skirt out of the dirty laundry, then rolling up her sleeves and preceding to dance and skip around in a circle. I could help but fall over laughing, which of course she rewarded me with by kicking me in the ribs on her next time around the imaginary circle. She then stopped, and stood in the middle of the RV. All of a sudden she was on all fours making silent roaring noises, and then flailing her arm in front of her face in what I think was an attempt at an elephant.

Once again my fun was cut short with the realization that Jade's time was up and she sulked over to the couch, pulling off her skirt and whipping it at the wall.

"I hope you realise how special you are for me to make a fool out of myself like that."

"I do, believe me, I do. So umm, what were you exactly?"

"Zimbabwe."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I was a fucking country. Who the hell puts countries in Charades anyway Beck?"

"I didn't make the cards babe."

Selecting my next one, I can't believe my luck.

**Basketball (Sport)**

A couple dribbles and a slam dunk later it was Jades turn and I was just praying that she ended up with an easy one. Smiling, I handed her the bowl and she made a point of mixing it thoroughly before thrusting in her hand and pulling out a card.

"No. No fucking way."

"Come on babe, it can't be that bad. Just act it out, I'll double your time ok?"

"No Beck, I'm not acting it out, because I don't even know what the hell it is!"

Reaching over I pulled the paper from between her fingers and turned it over to look at it.

**Kabaddi (Sport)**

"Huh. Well that's …. Unusual."

I flashed her a smile and pulled her up with me on to the couch while I reached for my pearpad. A quick Google search later and apparently it is a real sport. It's just hardly ever played outside of Asia.

"Why would they put that in there?"

"I don't know hun."

"It's stupid."

"I know."

"And it's not fair that I lost."

"Well how about you still pick what we do next weekend."

"I can live with that."

"But here I was looking forward to my prize."

"Well, maybe we can still do that too."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know that it's been done before, but I'm really swamped with homework and don't have the energy to come up with some creative story line. If you have any plots that you'd like to see just review or pm me. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Reaching over for my phone, I quickly glance at my phone's screen. <em>10:00 a.m., Saturday.<em> As much as most teenagers like to sleep in, Jade, always the rebel is normally up by now. Which means that I'm normally up by now. Turning over I pull her body closer to mine and sure enough, she's sound asleep.

She's also burning up.

Gently I tuck her hair back from her face and rest my cheek against hers. Wrapping my arms around her waist I hold her tight and wait for her to wake up, which happens only seconds later. She stirs in my arms, and then turns around to face me, her eyes cloudy and face aflame.

"Morning babe"

"Morning" She mumbled back, looking around confused.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…."

"Just what?"

"Nothing, my head just hurts a bit."

"You have a fever too."

"No I don't."

"Jade, you have a fever, just lying against you I feel hot."

"I just need some Advil and I'll be fine."

"I think you might need a bit more than Advil-"

"I said I'm fine Beck, I'm not a child."

Pulling away she got out of bed and made her way to my dresser, pulling out a bottle of pain killers and swallowing two. With that she walked over to the closet and proceeded to start getting dressed, so I followed suit and got ready too.

This happened every time Jade was sick, first she denied it, then it got so bad that she couldn't pretend that she was fine, and then she acted like she'd been sick the whole time and it was my job to take care of her.

Less than an hour later we were heading for the mall. I knew that things were getting bad, as Jade can't stand the mall unless she has something specific to buy. Which means that she was just grasping at something to do while she felt bad.

"Come on, I need a new skirt."

"You just bought new clothes last weekend."

"And now I need something else. Am I not allowed to buy myself clothing Beck?"

"No babe, get whatever you want."

We spend the next twenty minutes perusing the store, looking at about every dark coloured piece of clothing they have before leaving empty handed. We walk the mall for another hour, and I can see Jade fading. Her cheeks are still red, she's scowling more than usual, every once in a while her eyes start to droop.

"Beck."

"Yeah babe."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I don't really care."

"No, do you want to go home?"

She turned to me as she said this, and the look on her face plus her tone indicated that I had better want to go home.

"Sure. I'm getting a bit sick of all these people."

We made our way back home and I could tell that Jade really wasn't feeling well. We walked into the RV and she immediately collapsed onto the couch, curling up and closing her eyes.

"You tired babe?"

"No."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you're sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just lying down."

"Ok. Movie?"

"Sure, whatever."

I slid in a chick-flick and sat down next to her, pulling Jade with me as I lay down.

"You sure that you're feeling ok?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I told you I was fine."

"It's ok to say that you're sick babe. People get sick."

"People get gross when they're sick. They get sweaty, and don't shower, and then they vomit. I'm not sick."

"Really, 'cause you look sick."

"So you're saying that I look gross?"

"No. You're beautiful, even when you're sick."

"And you're a dead man. Now leave me alone, I'm watching the movie."

With that she turned around and focused on the catty fight on the screen, chuckling when one girl pushed the other down a flight of stairs. We stayed that way for a few minutes, but soon enough I felt Jade snuggled closer into me, and looked down to see her drifting off to sleep. The movie ended, as did another, and Jade slept for almost the entire afternoon.

I eventually decided to wake her, more because her body was like a furnace and I was overheating than for any other reason. I shook her gently, but she just moaned a bit and settled back down.

"Jade." I whispered into her ear, kissing her temple to try and pacify her.

"Humm?"

"Time to get up."

"What?"

"You've been asleep for almost four hours."

"Huh? Oh."

She sat up, but then bent over, wincing slightly before rushing over to my trash can and ridding her stomach of all of its contents. She continued heaving, even after nothing was coming out, and I walked over to where she was kneeling and pulled her hair behind her head. She finally stopped and I placed my hand on her back, ready to soothe her when she leant backwards, collapsing into my chest.

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up and bringing her over to the bed. She crawled under the covers, and I followed suit, stroking her hair as her breathing slowed.

"Babe."

"Hmm."

"I'm pretty sure that means you're sick."

"No it doesn't."

"You just threw up."

"Someone could have poisoned my coffee."

"Who would do that?"

"The people at Jet Brew. They have it in for me."

With that she curled up, wrapping her arms around her stomach before letting out a soft moan. Knowing that she wasn't going to give this up any time soon, I just pulled her closer and rested my head above hers.

"Of course they do babe. Of course they do."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So the ending's a bit corny but I loved Jade's seeming disgust at Beck's heritage in Beggin' on Your Knees.**

**As always please review. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who's that?"<p>

Jade's shrill voice was my alarm clock, the first sound which greeted me each morning, and the last thing I heard on most nights, save for the few nights when she would actually sleep at her own house.

"Who's who?"

"This girl!"

"Huh?"

Begrudgingly I climb out of bed and walk over to the couch where she is perched with my computer on her lap, my Facebook open to my latest messages. I see that the one she's reading is from a smiling bikini clad blond, one who spots her writing with lots of exclamation points and smiling emoticons. Just the way Jade hates it.

"Why is this chick sending you messages? Who is she!"

"Babe, just calm down please."

"No, Beck, I will not calm down. You see how small the sidebar is? Yeah, dozens and dozens and dozens of messages worth."

"It's not what you think."

"Oh really, 'cause I don't know what to think. Maybe that my boyfriend of three years is cheating on me with some skinny blonde idiot."

Her voice caught on the last words and I could tell that she was past upset about this. I just loved dealing with an over-reactive and jealous Jade. As much as I loved her, she could really be frustrating sometimes.

"Babe, she's just a friend, I swear. I've mentioned her to you before, Miranda, remember?"

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, yes I have. She lives near my grandparents in Canada, we went to preschool together. I tell you about all the stuff we do whenever I get back from visiting my family."

"You never mentioned having some hot 'girl' friend in Canada."

"Well, that's because every time I start talking about Canada, you scoff and zone out and don't bother listening."

Sighing, I moved so that I could pull her closer, pushing the laptop off of her lap so that she fit better on mine.

"She's just a friend Jade. Ok? I hardly ever get to see her, and who else am I going to talk about my family, or skiing, or hockey with?"

"Since when do you like hockey?"

"I've never been a huge fan, but everybody watches hockey. Everybody's played it as a kid out on the street or nearest shallow lake."

"I don't know anyone who has ever done that."

"Well, that's because you're from California."

"So it's a bad thing that I didn't grow up in a perpetual state of cold, or that I didn't have to watch where I played as a child for fear of encountering some horrible forest beast."

"Horrible forest beast?"

"Yeah, like… bears.. or….. Sasquatches."

"Sasquatches."

"What!"

"You believe in sasquatches Jade?"

"No. I'd be cool if they existed though….. Big hairy aggressive creatures that only reveal themselves to people who they know will never have the chance to tell the world about their existence, keeping the world in a fearful and wary awe."

"I don't think I've ever heard someone speak so eloquently about sasquatches."

"They're just cool, ok."

"Ok. And Miranda's just a friend."

"But why do you need to talk with her so much?"

"Because I talk with her about stuff that you won't."

"I could."

"Jade, you hate all things Canadian."

"I like you, so the rest might not be that bad."

"You really want to learn about Canada?"

"Will you talk less with this Miranda chick?"

As much as there was no way Jade was going to control who my friends were or how much I spoke with them, but getting her to do some "Canadian" activities is not something that I would pass up. She makes enough fun of my roots, it's like it was some faraway distant planet to her.

"You'll do whatever I want to do?"

"Sure?"

Oh god, her fit must have pushed her over the edge. Jade does not, ever, willingly go along with my ideas. Not wanting to waste a second, I leaped up and rushed into my parents house and frantically searched around for all of the ingredients for pancakes. About four minutes later Jade wandered in, staring at me as if I had three heads.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting started."

"What?"

"You can enjoy some real Canadian food."

"I've had pancakes before Beck."

"Yeah, but not paired with real Canadian maple syrup, or Canadian bacon, or Tim Hortons Coffee."

"I don't need any new Canadian coffee."

"You'll like it."

"Don't mess with my coffee Beck."

"Well you'll love everything else."

I finish up as quickly as I can and serve Jade, staring at her pointedly as she ate, which earned me some glares. She finished her food, her expression never changing, but I could tell that she didnt hate it, so that was a good sign.

Grabbing her arm I pulled her back towards the RV, not giving her a chance to protest before we were on to my next activity. I was silently thanking my grandmother for the Degrassi DVD's.

"No way, I am not watching this."

"And why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"It's quality Canadian television."

"It's about some of the only Canadian television."

"That's so not true. This Hour Has Twenty-Two Minutes, Corner Gas, Whistler, those are all great TV shows."

"I haven't heard of a single one of them."

"Well you just have no taste."

We spend three more hours watching the show, miraculously without a single complaint from Jade. Sure, she sighs, and huffs and I think I saw some eye rolls, but no vocal displays of disgust. Around one I decided to go make us some lunch and was glad when Jade only glanced in my direction before returning her attention to the screen.

I came back less than thirty minutes later, with plates full of food to see Jade stretched out on her back, gaze fixed to the screen.

"Hey babe."

Looking up, she turned her head, but did a double take when she realized what was in my hands. Sitting up, I slid in behind her and brought the plates around.

"Sandwiches? You promise me a cultural experience and you bring me sandwiches?"

"Hey, grilled cheese sandwiches. Aged Canadian cheddar grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Whatever."

She leant back against me and brought the sandwich to her lips, her eyes never leaving the drama unfolding before her.

"So, you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The show? Or the sandwich?"

"They're ok."

"Come on, I have shown you some of the best of what Canada has to offer. There must be something Canadian that you like."

"Well there is one thing."

Turning around, she leant up and gently placed her lips against mine.

"Well I do fancy myself to be very patriotic."

"Just shut up and eat your sandwich."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So hello everyone! Exams this week, so I've taken precious studying time to write you all this FanFiction... yeah so realy it was just an excuse to take a break. Anyway I know the ending's kind of cheesy but that seems to be a trend with this collection lately. And for any of you who actually live in L.A., I was just guessing with the layout, I don't know how the zoo is really arranged. Although I looked the monkey part up XD.**

* * *

><p>Apart from being the centre of performing arts in America, there is another great thing about living in Los Angeles. It has everything. And I mean everything. Which comes in handy when trying to find something for Jade and I to do for the day, because she has this natural gift for rejecting every idea I can possibly come up with.<p>

But in L.A., there is always somewhere else to suggest, always something else to try and get her to do. And here I am, another Saturday morning trying to figure out what she'll be willing to put up with today.

"I vote bed."

"We're not staying in bed all day again."

"Why not? I can think of some pretty exciting things to occupy our time."

"No Jade."

"Come on, you won't even have to get dressed for them."

"I want to leave this RV, we already spend so much time here."

"Well where do you want to go then?"

" How about a movie?"

"No."

"We could head to the beach."

"There are too many people there."

"What about the mall?"

"Stop being stupid."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at my girlfriend, exasperated. Was it really so difficult for her to put up with other humans for a couple hours of the day?

"K, I know where we're going."

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Beck!"

"Come on, get in the truck."

"You know I hate surprises, where are we going Beck!"

Ten minutes I led a pouting Jade out to my truck and quietly started towards our destination. We drove for less than ten minutes before Jade began badgering me for information on our destined location, but for once I was making her wait.

Finally we pulled up and I watched Jade's face change from surprise, to annoyance, a flash of a smile and then blank.

"The zoo?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you taking me to a zoo Beck?"

"Because you're incapable of deciding on somewhere yourself, and I liked the zoo."

She shot me a glare but got out of the truck nonetheless, grabbing her bag and my hand, before we made our way to the entrance.

I paid checked my watch, _11:00 a.m_., so we had a whole day to kill. I tried to grab a map but Jade threw it out, saying that we could figure it out ourselves.

"Want to go check out the botanical gardens first?"

"I'm not paying to look at flowers."

"But I paid?"

"I'm not looking at a bunch of flowers!"

"Alright, well which exhibit do you want to go see first?"

"I don't know, they're just stupid animals in cages."

We made our way down one of the paths, passing by cage after cage of foreign birds, some brilliantly coloured and others plain and dull. Jade kept a straight face the entire time, but then again, I wasn't expecting the birds to cheer her up.

Finally we arrived to what Jade called "real animals", a reptile house. It happened to feature two things which she loved, the dark and others fears.

"Hah! Look at that girl scream."

"She's six."

"So? When I was her age I wasn't scared by some scaly worms."

"I love how you manage to reduce one of the greatest Amazonian carnivores into a scaly worm."

"Yeah well, it's not that scary."

Suddenly her eyes lit up and I followed her gaze to see what had excited her. Over on the other side of the room was a large boa constrictor, and as part of some informative show for kids, it was being fed.

Sadly it had the reverse effect and all of the kids had run away screaming, but Jade had her eyes locked on it, her face inches away from the glass as it wrapped its body around the prey.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sure it is babe. Sure it is."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, rested my chin on her shoulder and we stood there for another twenty minutes, watching it slowly swallow its food. I finally managed to drag her out of there and back into the sunlight.

"So what next?"

"I don't know, what do they have here?"

"Monkeys."

"Monkeys?"

"Yeah, the brochure says that they have a lot of big monkey exhibits."

She rolls her eyes but follows me anyway and we make our way deeper into the zoo, passing by numerous species along the way. We wander around for awhile, finally coming across the apes. We view the chimps and gorillas, earning some laughs from Jade when one begins beating the other on the head.

"Man they're stupid."

"Maybe they just don't like being stuck in these spaces, being stared at by hundreds of people everyday."

"God Beck, you're so mushy."

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't like it if someone put me in there."

"Someone should put Vega in there."

We continued walking around for another hour before stopping for a late lunch. Another two hours of viewing and I realized that the zoo would be closing in an hour.

"So what do you want to see? Last chance for requests."

"Come on."

She grabbed my hand and led me over to where a trolley was stopped, picking people up to take a ride around the zoo. We sat in the back, far enough away from the other people that they wouldn't try and talk to us. I sat against the side and Jade next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

We rode around for an hour, mostly passing by animals sleeping off the afternoon and enjoying the last of the sun's rays.

"So."

"So what?"

"Was this a completely horrible way to spend the day?"

She turned and looked up at me, her eyebrow cocked up and her lips pursed.

"Not completely."

"Because of the awesome animals?"

"No, they smell."

"Because you got to watch something get eaten?"

"Well, partly."

"Then what's the other part?"

"Getting to spend the day with you."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was the first day of a new semester! Anywho, I don't know where the ending came from, it was late, and I was past thinking. Also, anyone else see the MTV interview with Leon? Anyone else's heart shatter? You know the drill, please, please review, it makes my day and reminds me to write.**

* * *

><p>We were sitting on my couch, absent mindedly watching some Saturday morning cartoons. As far as I could tell a bunch of barnyard animals were trying to kill each other, but I really couldn't tell. I felt Jade shift around and could tell I had a few seconds before the cartoons would come to an end.<p>

Sure enough, less than a minute later she grabbed the remote and turned off the television, flipping over so she was straddling me.

"This is boring."

"Come on, we're been watching it for over an hour."

"Exactly, and now I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"You ask me that almost every weekend!"

"Well that's because I seem to be put in charge of entertaining you every weekend."

"Well you really should get better at your job."

With a sigh I got up and walked around my RV, trying to think of something. That's when I remembered that we had plans with our friends that evening; a whole night of movies and socialization. I figured I could keep us from bringing yet another bag of chips and solve Jade's short attention span problem all in one coup.

"You like cooking?"

"What?"

".?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering?"

"Is this the lead in to some 'go make me a sandwich' joke?"

"Haha, no. It's just that I have come up with the perfect thing for us to do today."

"I'm not making you a sandwich."

"You won't have to."

With that I pulled her to her feet, grabbing her hand as we made our way into my parents' empty house. Although they normally got well enough along with Jade, I was still glad that they weren't home today. Jade was always in a better mood when there weren't people around.

"So why are we cooking?"

"To bring with us tonight-"

"Ugh."

"What?"

"I'm putting effort into and wasting my day making, food for Vega and Jew Fro?"

"They have names."

"Not good ones."

"I'm not arguing with you about this. Either come help me, or go sit in the living room by yourself for the rest of the day."

She shot me a glare and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting about as well as a two year old. I decided the best way to deal with her was to just go into the kitchen, and I wasn't surprised to hear her following behind.

I began getting bowls and measuring cups out and arranging them on the counter. I went to open up the pantry when I realized that we didn't know what we were making. I turned around to look at Jade and saw that she was sitting on the counter, eating chocolate chips out of the bag.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Product testing. Wouldn't want your precious Tori to get food poisoning, now would we?"

"Put the chippits away, we have to figure out what we're going to make."

"Well, what do you know how to make?"

"We can just pick something and find a recipe online or something."

"Well are we going there for supper, or just snack food?"

"Snacks."

"So why aren't we just buying chips like normally?"

"Because I don't want to."

This led to Jade pulling out her Pearpad and searching up the easiest snack foods she could find. After a few minutes of arguing and scrolling, we finally settled on chocolate chip cookies, mostly so that I could get Jade to stop eating the chippits.

"Have you even ever made cookies before?"

"No, but how hard can it be?"

"Beck, we're going to end up poisoning everyone!"

"No we won't, just relax and read me the ingredients."

Almost an hour later we had finally assembled the ingredients and were attempting to make the cookies. Then came the issue of figuring out how large to make the balls of dough. We couldn't figure out how much they would spread, but we figured better too big than too small, right?

"They don't look right."

"They look fine."

"Maybe we measured something wrong?"

"Beck, shut up, I'm not redoing them."

We waited for them to finish cooking and then took the first batch out of the oven, replacing them with another tray loaded with dough. We both stood around the cooling rack, staring at the cookies, neither one knowing if they were done or not.

"They look fine."

"Yeah, but they might still be raw."

"Here-"

"Jade! You cannot stick your finger in them!"

"It was just one!"

"But you can't!"

"Beck, calm your chiz. At least now we know that they're cooked."

"Don't poke any more."

We finally finish baking them all off, and I clean the kitchen up (no help from Jade). After we eat it's almost time to get going to Tori's house, so we head back to the RV.

"Is it too late to back out?"

"Yes, it is way too late to back out."

"We could just drop the cookies off and then leave."

"No."

"But there are so many other things we could be doing tonight."

"There's nothing more interesting that we could be doing."

"Oh really. No, say, clotheless things?"

"Well we could do those things right now."

"But then we'd be late for your party."

"No we wouldn't, I can do it."

"That doesn't say a lot for you, Beck."

"Thirty minutes or three hours, I have you moaning every time."

"Thirty minutes and you barely have it up."

"Ok, let's go, I'm not taking this."

"We're going to be late."

"Just you wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so sorry. I meant to upload last Wednesday but I had an essay to write, and then Thursday and Friday the site wouldn't let me log in, and then this morning I saw the new episode and bawled. I have to say though, I think it was the best one of season 3 so far. The breakup was treated seriously and I enjoyed Sinjin in this one. Anyhow, if the're any of you who actually look forward to my updates, I'm sorry. By the way, this is going to be a two shot.**

* * *

><p>"Change it."<p>

"Why?"

"Because I don't like this station."

I dutifully change it back, unsurprised by the lack of thanks that follows. It's a nice LA morning, the sun already beating down at 9:30 a.m., but God knows it'll find a way to get hotter. The AC in my truck is broken, so had all the windows open, Jade scowling and swearing every time her hair is blown into her face.

We pull off of the highway and onto the road which will take us to the beach. We had a play coming up in two weeks, which meant that much of our time would be rehearsals and practising; so we were taking the day to just spend some time together. I pulled into the parking lot and was glad to see that there weren't many cars; probably thanks to church. I stepped out of the truck and made my way to the back while Jade busied herself fixing her hair.

"Nobody's here babe, it doesn't matter what your hair looks like."

"I care what it looks like!"

She comes to the back with me, grabbing her purse and beach bag, leaving me with the umbrella, chairs and cooler. I take it all and follow her onto the sand, off to some secluded corner where we're sure not to have any neighbours.

I put the chairs under the umbrella and then piled everything between them. I pulled out my script to get in some last minute studying, and Jade sat down with her notebook. I recognized the cover; it was the one in which she wrote new plays. She hadn't told me she was working on anything new, but that was probably to prevent me from trying to read it. Jade was a perfectionist, and only her finished product would ever be seen by anyone.

"What cha writing?"

"Nothing."

"So you're just scribbling in line after line of your notebook?"

"Sure."

"You have to be writing something."

"I'm practicing my penmanship."

"You already have beautiful writing."

"Don't you have to read through your play?"

"I'd much rather know what you were doing."

"Stop bothering me or I'm stabbing you with this pen."

I figured it best at this point to leave her alone, as I really didn't want to spend today in the emergency room waiting room. The play was only two acts so I read it in a little over an hour and looked over to se Jade still wildly scribbling in her notebook. I knew how into a story she could get so I just spent the next ten minutes watching her; the way she placed her pen against her lips when rereading a section, and how her eyes widened and lips gaped slightly open when she figured out what to write next.

"What the hell?" She asked, looking up to find me staring at her.

"Nothing."

"What are you doing?"

"I finished the script; I was just waiting for you to finish with your penmanship."

She looked slightly confused for a second before remembering her lie, and then turned to put away her stuff.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care."

"Swimming?"

"Beeeeck."

"That's what people do at the beach babe, they swim."

"But-"

"The water's warm, there aren't too many people still; there's no reason not to."

I stood to take off my shirt, shoving it in Jade's bag and finding my comb; quickly pulling it through a few times to avoid getting weird hair after swimming. I turned around to find Jade with her top off, shimmying out of her shorts. I mean, sure she was wearing a bikini, but it was small; black with a gold buckle on the bottoms. She turned to put her clothes away and smirked when she caught my line of vision.

She got out the sunscreen and began to smear it over her arms and legs. That was the thing about Jade's pale skin, it would burn like crazy. She used to resist putting it on, but after the last major burn which ended with me having to peel the skin off of her shoulders she generously applies it. She hands me the bottle and I apply it to her back, careful not to get it on her hair for fear of having my head bit off. Not that I mind, I mean I can't be blamed if my hands travel a little lower than the waistband right?

We slowly wade into the water, which is as warm as you would expect any beach in California to be. Jade sticks close behind me, entwining our fingers as we get in over our legs. As fearless as she is, the ocean is one of her weal spots. Something about a dolphin accident when she was nine. I decide to press my luck and yank on her arm, sending her flying into the water. She comes back up gasping for breath, and if looks could kill I`d be shark food.

"Beck!"

I just stood there trying unsuccessfully to hide my laughter.

"It's not funny you bastard!"

"It's just water honey."

"Don't pacify me! I could have drowned!"

"You can swim."

"Not if I had swallowed water when I was being forced under!"

"Jade, I'm barely four feet away from you, nothing would have happened!"

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, but comes back over to me anyway, her irrational fears winning out over her irrational anger. We swam for over an hour, Jade finally forgetting her issues and enjoying the water until a fish swam by and she completely flipped.

We walked back to our stuff drying off and deciding it was time for lunch. Not only was I sent off to find coffee, but Jade was cold and insisted on wearing a jacket. Sometimes I wondered whether she was cold blooded. But nevertheless I went off in search of coffee, finding a concession stand closer to the main drag.

I buy our coffees and start making my way back to our stuff when I narrowly avoid being struck by a volley-ball. I blonde about my age comes running up, followed by two other girls.

"I'm so sorry."

"No problem, didn't spill."

"I'm Ashleigh by the way."

She extends her hand and then realizes that I don't have one to spare. She smiles and begins asking me about myself when I feel my phone vibrating. One of her friends takes my coffee and I pull it out to see that I have a new message from Jade.

_I can see you with those sluts. Your flirting better not have made my coffee cold!_

I turn and easy enough can spot her black clad shape in the distance, the only person on the far side of the beach. I smile to the girls and apologise for having to leave, and then quickly make my way back to Jade. It was amazing to me how she could confuse a fish from some horrendous water monster, and yet she could pick me and hot girls out of a crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So this is the second part of chapter 11, the beach drabble. And guess who remembered to double space! I'm really sorry if any of you get annoyed by the squished text in most of my chapters, I just never remember to do it until after I've published. Anyway, please remember to review, and my hits and visitors has been climbing lately SO THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS!**

**Oh, and CalvinLovesCoffee, I was freaking bawling. Officially the worst Sunday of my life to date.**

* * *

><p>I made my way back over to Jade, smiling as I hand her her coffee and wait for the verbal assault. She calmly took her coffee and sat back down in her chair, turning her eyes to the sea and sipping contentedly. I stood there for a few seconds in shock, and then sat down next to her and stared at her.<p>

"What?"

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, _Cat_."

"So you just assume that I'm such an angry person that I get mad every time you talk to some pretty girls? Is there some reason why I shouldn't be able to trust you, Beck?"

"No, babe, it's not that you shouldn't trust me, it's that you don't. I'm just surprised that you're being so chill about that."

"So you think I'm some kind of crazy bitch?"

"No, no that's not what I said." I was regretting ever having opened my mouth. "Look, can we just forget it? You weren't mad, so there's no point in arguing."

She sat back, finishing her coffee while glaring off in the opposite direction. I sighed and leant back, waiting a few minutes before opening up the cooler and pulling out lunch. Jade glanced my way, obviously hungry but trying to keep ignoring me. I smirked and continued laying food out in front of me, waiting for her to crack. Sure enough she turned around less than a minute later biting her lip as she stared at the food and then glared at me.

"You hungry babe?"

She rolled her eyes but grabbed at the salad anyway, her face visibly softening after a few bites. We continued eating for a few minutes while I waited for her to calm down. I reach out my hand and wrap my finger in one of her curls; well, wet slightly wavy hair. She doesn't pull away or slap at my hand, so I guess she's over our fight.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For whatever it is you think I did which got you so mad."

"Fine. I guess since I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day you're forgiven."

"Aren't you glad we came to the beach?"

"There are too many people."

"Babe, it's a public place, there's always going to be people."

"That's not true; remember when we came last October? There was no one else."

"Yeah, that's because you dragged me out here in the middle of a thunder storm."

"It was romantic!"

"Jade, we could have been hit by lightning. Or hit by one of the nine foot waves which were crashing on the beach."

"I didn't make you go swimming!"

"No, because that would be taking things too far."

"We were alone and cuddling together in your truck. It was peaceful."

"Only you would think that sitting on a beach in the middle of a thunderstorm with lightning over our heads and winds going 50 km/h outside is peaceful."

"I used the word cuddling. Be happy."

I couldn't argue with that logic, so I finished putting away the lunch stuff. We decided to tan for awhile so I moved our chairs out from under the umbrella and lay a towel on the ground for Jade. Of course this meant applying another generous amount of sunscreen on Jade, not that I minded. I have to admit I was siding with her for a moment; wishing there weren't quite so many people around. Jade does hate tan lines, and I don't mind applying the cream where ever necessary.

God I have to stop sexualizing sunscreen.

While the sun is great, it was mid-day in California, so I started feeling my skin bake after only forty five minutes. Jade had flipped over halfway through but her skin was already looking kind of pinkish so I figured it was time for us to stop lying in the sun.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We could go swimming again."

"No! I already went into the ocean once for you today, and look what happened."

"You were attacked by an eight inch fish."

"It could have bit me."

"Oh yeah. Plus I'm sure it's best friends with some great whites who were lurking just beyond the coast, waiting for a signal to come attack."

"Shut up Beck!"

"That's right, sharks Jade West can handle, it's dolphins that make her tremble with fear."

I was just about to mentally congratulate myself for that comeback when I felt my face get pelted with thousands of tiny rock fragments. Yep, that's my loving girlfriend; she loves me so much that she's not afraid to blind me. It takes me a second to rub most of it off, and when I look up to see her sitting there smiling, I take it upon myself to leap at her and tackle her into the sand. The second we hit the ground I look at her beneath me, rolling around and trying to free herself.

Oh shit, sand in her hair. I was going to pay for that later.

"Beck!"

"Come on, it's just sand."

"It's all over me!"

"You can take a shower when we get back home and it will all go down the drain."

"I hate you."

"Love you too babe. Hey, I know what we can do."

I got up and rooted through our stuff, coming back over with her empty coffee cup, the salad container and our plastic utensils.

"You want me to eat sand?"

"Not exactly. We can build a sandcastle!"

"No."

"Come on Jade."

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"We're sixteen Beck. Not six, sixteen."

"Doesn't mean that we can't build a sandcastle."

"Yes, actually that's exactly what it means. That we no longer act like children."

I sat down next to her and rested my chin on her shoulder, doing my best puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes at me, then crossed her arms over her chest, but finally realized that I wasn't letting this go.

I ran over to the water and washed out all our stuff, yeah pollution, but maybe the fish will like the taste of Caesar water. I raced back over to where Jade was pouting and handed her the cup, settling down to dig a moat out of the sand. I started off with the spoon, but at that rate we'd still be here tomorrow so instead I opted for my hands. Thirty minutes later we had built the base, Jade coming around to the idea when she realized that she could find bugs in the sand and then bury them in our castle.

I leave to go get ice cream while Jade carves patterns into the building with the plastic knife. By the time I get back she's done, having adorned the top with a pair of scissors.

"Looks good."

"I know."

I sit down on the towel and motion for her to come sit on my lap, handing her her ice cream along the way. She nestles in between my legs, resting her head against my chest. I wrap my arm around her stomach with hand, holding my ice cream with the other.

"Babe."

"Yeah."

"I had fun today."

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we can come back after the play is over." I said, nuzzling my face into her hair.

"No."

"Why not, you just said you had fun."

"The sun and I don't get along."

"Few people and you get along."

"Beck I re-applied three times today and I'm already turning red!"

"It's not that bad."

"I look like a lobster."

"You look gorgeous."

"You're only saying that because I'm sitting in your lap in a bikini."

"No, I'm not."

Ok, maybe a little.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG I'm back! So my computer broke last week... But now it's fixed, and my life can resume to it's original state. And I just realized that this story is almost four months old, so thank you to everyone who has been reading & reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, isn't that so pathetic?"<p>

I turn my head to see what it is which has caught Jade's attention, and sigh when I realize what it is she's talking about.

"You can't call that pathetic."

"Yes I can."

"Jade, it's a tombstone. These people are dead, and those words are what they wanted said about themselves."

"Wellthey shouldn't have worded it so stupidly."

"It's disrespectful."

"What, is there some type of law against it‽"

"I'm not arguing with you about this. But I'm also not taking you for walks in graveyards if you keep it up either."

We continued walking for another few minutes; Jade occasionally stopping to laugh at the cheesy and sappy inscriptions on various tombstones. We were the only people here; typical for 9_:30 p.m. _on a Saturday. Not many people listed graveyard as a top date –night spot. We were walking along a path; our arms entwined and Jade resting on my shoulder when suddenly her head shot up.

"What was that‽?"

"What was what?"

"That noise!"

"I heard no noise."

She rushed over a mausoleum, rounding the corner and disappearing from my view. I begrudgingly followed, curious as to what had caught her attention. I arrived to find Jade lying on her stomach against the buildings side, peering down into a crack in the foundation.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you I heard something!"

"The waking dead?"

"No, funny-man. There's a kitten."

"A zombie kitten?"

"No ass-hole, just look."

She moved out of the way and I got down on my knees and attempted to see into the dark. Sure enough two eyes were staring back at me; although what kind of creature it was was undeterminable.

"How did you hear that?"

"It was screaming for help!"

"And you all of sudden have a soft spot for animals?"

"A black kitten found in a graveyard; Beck what more awesome pet is there?‽"

"Babe, you can't keep it. It's probably disease ridden, and has a mother."

"Just try and get it out Beck. Please! Please, please, please, please, please."

"I've never heard you begging for something before."

"I'm not begging; I'm just doing what I know will work to make you bend to my will."

"Funny."

"Please Beck, just try and get it out of there."

Sighing, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my hand, hoping like hell that this wasn't really a rabid baby raccoon prepared to bite my arm off. I reached in slowly; my arm obscuring my view so that I was now blindly groping around for the animal. I could feel something moving and quickly latched on to the squirming and screeching mammal.

It turns out that it was a kitten, although as soon as it was free from the confines of the building it became just about as vicious as a shark. I wrapped it up in the jacket to try and keep my arm from being shred. It clawed at the fabric; its tiny nails still managing to scratch at my skin. We made our way hastily back to the car; Jade gripping the devil close to her chest to keep it from escaping.

As soon as the truck was started it stopped moving, and for a second I thought that it had suffocated, but pulling back the jacket revealed that it was simply absolutely terrified of the noise and motion.

* * *

><p>We got back to my RV and made sure that the door was shut before releasing the kitten onto the bed. Most guys would probably object, but I've had Jade shred enough of my stuff in fits of rage to no longer care. Or keep valuables out in the open.<p>

"Awh, isn't it adorable?"

I had to admit that it was kind of cute. It couldn't be more than a couple of weeks old as it was still small enough to hold with one hand. It was black, with orange and grey markings on its face.

As soon as it realized that it was free it scurried under the bed, backing up as far into the corner as it could get. Jade went to change into her pyjamas and I went to follow, until I heard her yelling at me from the bathroom.

"You can't change yet!"

"Why not?"

"You have to go to the store and it some food."

"We can just feed it some of our food.."

"Beck!"

So went on the argument for another twenty minutes, until I eventually won out and went into my parent's house in search of tuna. Jade set it and a bowl of water on the floor and we both sat on the bed, waiting intently for it to come out of hiding.

No less than forty minutes later it slowly crept out, taking minutes to reach the food. We watched it each for awhile before Jade lent forward and quickly snatched up the helpless critter. It was small enough that she could easily keep it locked in her arms, so I got up and went to go change.

I came back to find Jade in bed with the kitten lying on her chest, trying to pull one of my combs through its fur.

"Babe, I don't think it likes that."

"Well it isn't trying to kill me anymore."

I crawled into bed next to her, checking my pearpad before sidling up next to them.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not checking!"

"Well than how are you going to name it?"

"I'll take it to the vet, they can tell me."

"Are you sure we shouldn't keep it in a cage? I don't want it eating my in the middle of the night."

"Beck look at how calm it is."

"Ok, what if it pees in the middle of the night?"

She quickly leaped up and ran towards the bathroom, coming back with the kitten wrapped in a towel.

"Is that going to work?"

"It has a small bladder."

With that she came back in next to me and I turned off the lights; turning around to wrap my arms around Jade. As soon as I did the kitten began meowing and squirming.

"Beck, it doesn't like you."

"It's my house."

"So? Move over."

I rolled over in bed; wondering how it was that I was alone while my girlfriend cuddled with a kitten. I waited a few minutes before attempting to cuddle once again, but it reacted to me moving before I could even read Jade.

"Beck, I said stay over there!"

Forget it; Jade showing a sweet side isn't worth this. Tomorrow, the kitten can 'escape'.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So, my only excuse for not updating last week is that I'm incredibly lazy and a great procrastinator. Anyway this is based of off a video on the slap where everyone is hanging out, and Beck says that he is only there because Jade is getting another tattoo. So anyway, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>"I can't wait until spring break."<p>

"And why is that?"

"So we can spend all day together."

"Babe, we do spend all day together. We have almost every class together at school, and then you come here until curfew almost every day."

"Alone, Beck! We can spend all day together without Sikowitz's crazy acting challenges, Sinjin creeping me out, or having anything to do with Vega."

"Well it's still two weeks away."

"Don't remind me."

"That doesn't mean that we can't have fun before then."

She then turns around, lifting herself off of my lap and straddling my waist; a devious smile etching itself across her face.

"Let's do something fun."

"Are you talking about sex?"

"No, Beck! We do that almost every week; let's do something exciting!"

"What makes me think that whatever has you this giddy, I'm not going to like."

"Because you're a stick in the mud."

"Fine, what did you have in mind?"

It's at this point that she leaps up and collects her things, packing up her homework and grabbing her car keys.

"Pick me up tomorrow at eight."

"Jade, where are you going?"

"Home. Just trust me, ok?"

_Line Break_

The next day I dropped Jade off at her house after school and then went home to do my homework. I spent the rest of the evening watching TV, waiting for eight o'clock to come around. I finally took off to pick Jade up, and begrudgingly gave her the wheel when we left her house. She refused to tell me where we were headed, and before I knew what was happening we had entered one of the seedier parts of L.A.

"Babe, where are we going?"

"A few more minutes and you'll see."

"Jade, I mean it; we're not getting arrested tonight!"

"Calm down Beck, we're not doing anything illegal…. Tonight."

She turned her head away from me as she mumbled the last word and I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of what was coming. We continued driving for a few more streets before pulling up to a brightly lit building, with the word _Tattoos_ scrawled in gothic lettering adorning the storefront.

"No. No, Jade, no fucking way."

"Babe, I already told…. We won't be doing anything tonight."

"Then why have you brought me to a tattoo parlour?"

"To… peruse."

"Peruse?"

"Yeah, maybe something will catch your eye?"

She hoped out of the car and I tentatively followed her into the shop, taking extra care to lock up my car. We passed through the doors and entered a brightly lit room; the walls covered in graffiti style art and rows of tattoo designs. There were chairs set up in one corner and a counter with two men behind it across from us. They looked up when we entered, but smiled when they saw Jade. She smirked back at them and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the counter.

"Hey Jade, long time no see."

"Well I haven't had a reason to come around."

"Well you know what they say, once you have one you always want more." Came from the second guy, as he put out the butt of his cigarette.

I guess this is where the rebel star came from.

"So is this the boy you were talking about?" I suddenly felt two pairs of eyes looking me up and down.

"Yeah, we're here to look."

"Oh, you two are getting something together?"

"No." I replied as quickly as possible, which earned me a glare from Jade.

"We're undecided."

She pulled me over to the sheets of images and tried suggesting several; each of which I shot down. Almost an hour later we leave the shop, walking out to thankfully find my truck fully intact.

"So, see anything you like?"

"Babe, I'm not getting a tattoo."

"I told you it didn't hurt."

"I don't care, it's not happening."

"But I want to get another one."

"Jade, the first one pissed your parents off enough, why try to provoke them?"

"They don't have to know."

"So you're just going to get it and then let them blow up when they find out?"

"Or I could just get it somewhere where they'll never see it."

With that she smirked and turned to face me, then shifted to straddle my waist; positioning her body between mine and the steering wheel.

"Babe, I really don't think this is the time or place to be doing this."

"Beck, what's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get shot."

"God, Beck you're so wimpy."

At this she sighs and leans down to rest her head in the crook of my neck.

"So what would it be?"

"Huh?"

"Your naughty tattoo. What would you get?"

"How about I surprise you?"

"Hmm, sounds good."

"So, tomorrow you're hanging out with everyone at Tori's, and then afterward I'll come over and give you a peak."

"Just promise me it won't be anything too bad."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>-J<strong>

**R&R please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloo faithful readers! So I don't really have anything to say, but my stories feel empty with an authors note. So here it is... What's your weather like?**

* * *

><p>"This is the most ridiculous thing that you have ever made me do!"<p>

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Beck, it's the circus. It's going to be full of hyper-active children and clowns."

"You like clowns. Clowns are creepy, and you like creepy. There's bound to be some terrified children running around."

So a circus has come to L.A. And not just some nomadic amusement park, with unsafe kids rides and dollar games rigged to clean you out. No, this was a bona fide circus; a group of acrobats who were re-creating vaudeville entertainment.

Yes, but there are so many other creepy things that I could enjoy without having to leave my house. According to my mother everything in my room is creepy, so why pay money when we can enjoy it for free?"

"Because that's what teenage couples do. They go out on dates, and spend time together."

"Beck, we spend plenty of time together."

"Yeah, cooped up in our rooms."

"So, normal teenage couples haven't been together for over three years. We did all of that back in ninth grade."

"I know, but sometimes I think it would be nice to go out; to get a change of scenery, you know?"

"No, I don't."

"Doesn't matter anyways, you don't have a choice in the matter."

And so I spent the next forty minutes driving through L.A. with a grumpy Jade. We finally approached the site and I stole a few glances in her direction to see her reaction. Although she wasn't smiling, she had clearly softened, and the scowl had left her face. She noticed me staring and quickly resumed her pout, but I was wise to her ploy now.

"Come on, I promise that you'll enjoy yourself."

"You don't possess the powers to ensure that Beck."

"I think that I proved that I did last night."

"Oh, shut up. That's very different."

"It's just one night, I'm sure that there is enough to do here to keep you entertained for a few hours."

We got out of my truck and made our way across the field which was serving as parking lot and soon were immersed in the scents, sights and sounds of the occasion.

"I thought you said that this was a real circus?"

"It is, didn't you read the brochure I gave you?"

"Well then why are there crappy rides and fat men selling cavities and gum decay?"

"They have to keep the kids occupied somehow. There are clown shows every hour, but then special shows for sixteen and over start at ten."

She rolled her eyes at me but then entwined our fingers and pulled me down towards a concession stand, almost killing me when I dared to buy her pink cotton candy; opting instead for blue and yellow.

"What flavour are they?"

"It's cotton candy stupid, it's all sugar flavoured."

We walked around for a while, watching all of the families wrangle their children from ride to game; pacifying them with candy and tickets. We finally arrived at a game that I thought I had a chance of winning, the balloon pop, and I cockily passed the poor teenager behind the booth my money.

Jade watched me, and I suddenly felt immense pressure not to screw this up. Luckily I had spent many a winter's night in my uncle's basement in Alberta shooting darts, so I aced this no problem.

"So, which one do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is the corny moment when I win you some gaudy prize at the carnival, and you choose some obnoxiously large stuffed animal to walk around with all night."

"I think you have me confused with some corny bubbly teenage girl."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do with this prize than?"

"I don't know, get something for Cat."

And so it turned into me lugging around a bright pink giraffe for the remainder of the evening. We wandered for a while longer, stopping at one point next to a bouncy castle so that Jade could sit and laugh at all of the children who emerged crying , screaming and hurt. At last the sun began to set and I finally convinced Jade to join me on a few rides.

"That thing is going to kill me."

"Babe, they have to pass safety tests and stuff."

"Beck, I can hear it creaking. It is physically wobbling and you're willing to get on that thing?"

" Normally you love things that kill."

"When it's not me that they're killing. And stop branding me! _You love death, you love creepy_. You don't know what I like."

"Alright, I'm sorry, but please, just a few rides?"

Almost thirty minutes later night was almost falling and we decided to go on the enormous Ferris wheel at the edge of the field before going to see the acrobats.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"At home or out, I like that we spend so much time together."

All I could do was smile down at her and enjoy the rare instance of Jade saying something sincere and sweet. We got into the swinging seat, but as soon as we were moving Jade shifted closer to me; resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and savoured the moment as we went up and around, enjoying a beautiful view of the Hollywood lights.

Eventually I glanced at my watch and realized that we should get off soon and make our way towards the stage. Peering down at Jade, I noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing deep, her body heavy against my own.

I guess we could always come back to see the show tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>-J<strong>

**R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SO I'm sorry for not updating last weekend, it's just that April is going to be a very, very busy month for me. I'm going to try and write some chapters over Easter and just publish them when Wednesday rolls around, but no promises. Anyway, I hope you all have happy Easters, whether you're celebrating the crucifixion of Christ or a weekend off school with free chocolate ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No! No way, absolutely not!"<p>

"Jade, why put off the inevitable?"

"I don't have to do this. I could just go hide in a dark hole somewhere for the next three days and everything could be just fine."

It was hard to stifle my laugh at the look of sheer frustration and despair on my girlfriends face at the moment. Being forced to do things was not something that happened to Jade often, and I was just glad to be at the other end of her anger for once.

"Maybe if I just don't show up, he won't even notice it."

"He will babe. As much as it might pain you to do it, you're going to your father's party on Sunday."

"But why! He's never wanted me around before, what the f**k is different now?"

"We've already discussed this. It's not up for discussion, just go try these on and we can go home."

"They might kill me."

"All of the other girls seem to have done just fine."

She stared down for a few moments at the garments in her arms, then back up at me, and finally walked into the change room, not without delivering a swift kick at the door as she entered. As much as I knew that this was seriously bothering her, I couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation.

Jade's father had been promoted last week, and so his office was holding a party in his honour this Sunday. As it turns out, his boss is big on family, and after finding out that his employee of ten years had a daughter, insisted that he bring her.

After much cajoling, pleading, and eventually threatening, Jade agreed, under the condition that I come as well.

Her father agreed, under the condition that 'her image be appropriate'.

Translation, no dark colours, no streaks, no piercings, and a sweater to cover her tattoo. His terms seem to have left out her attitude, which I'm sure she's realized by now, but I'm not about to be the one to point it out to him.

"Beck?"

Oh god.

"Wow, Jade."

"I look like Cat."

"Babe, it's not that bad."

"It's purple." She whined, pulling at the waist as if it caused her hives.

"You wear purple all the time."

"Yeah, but this is LIGHT purple. It's fucking violet. Lilac, paisley, all I know is that it's ugly!"

"Well, try on a different one then."

She disappeared behind the door for less than a minute before emerging in another, this time pink, sundress; empire waisted but with capped sleeves and a ruffled hem.

"Well, you certainly look appropriate."

"I think it's melting my skin."

"Come on babe, it's not that bad."

"I'm not joking, look Beck! It's reddening, and blistering, and I think I'm becoming short of breath. The pink is literally killing me."

"You have one left; hope that you like it 'cause we have to leave with something."

She gave me a look resembling that of a child being forced to go to bed and slumped back into the small cubicle, throwing the pink bundle of fabric over the door as she searched for the last dress. She opened the door and stood in a pale green dress; square necked and knee length with spaghetti straps.

"I'd need to find something to go over it. It doesn't exactly go with my star."

"Yeah, but I think your dad would approve."

"So?"

"So let's get it and leave this place. I think some thirteen year old was checking me out."

Jealousy flashes across her face before she sees the look on my face and realizes that I was joking. She quickly changes back into her clothes and sends me to the cash to pay with her father's credit card. She waits impatiently at the entrance to the store, wanting to leave the sea of lace and frills as soon as possible.

"I'm going to need to wear black underwear on Sunday just to preserve some small amount of sanity."

"Fine by me, dresses without leggings are a man's best friend."

"Beck!"

"What, it was a joke! I know how important this party is to your dad."

"I don't give a crap how important this is to my dad, I'm just going so he doesn't cut off my car insurance."

That's my girl, as sentimental as they come.

* * *

><p><strong>-J<strong>

**R&R please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy shit, what is this, an update? So I have no excuse really, I just haven't felt like writing in a while, but I've got exams coming up and this was a good alternative to studying. I realize that my prolonged absence may have put some of you off of this story, which I understand, but I was amazed to log in after my month long hiatus and find that this month alone my stories have had almost two hundred hits. Which tells me that I have the best readers ever.**

* * *

><p>"But we would be all alone, far, far away from any people, or bright colours."<p>

"I said no!"

"Babe come on, it's a long weekend. Four days off and you really want to spend them cooped up in this RV?"

"It has running water….. and is free of bugs."

"Your bedroom is full of bugs."

"_Butterflies_. And they are dead. And encased on the wall, not crawling between the sheets."

" You're always complaining that we spend too much time as a group, well this is the perfect solution. Just you and me, alone out in the woods."

"Eww."

"We don't have to answer our phones, or hang out with our friends, or where any clothes."

"If you think I'm going to hike through the woods naked, getting leaves and twigs and bugs into all kinds of previously unexposed areas, you have officially gone insane."

Man, sometimes I thought that I had the stubbornness girlfriend on earth. I try to be a good boyfriend and plan a camping trip for just the two of us over the long weekend, but no, Jade refuses to be without wifi or reception or running water for longer than a few hours.

"What if we brought the RV?"

At this point she turns to me; donning an expression somewhere between defeat and annoyance.

"Why is this so important to you?"

Sighing, I lie down on the couch and pull her next to me, giving her a second to rest her head on my chest before I answered.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend some alone time with you?"

She contemplated this for a moment, absent mindedly twirling the edge of my jacket around her index finger.

"You swear, we bring the RV, and they'll be no bugs?"

"I swear, no bugs."

-Line-

"You promised! You lying bastard you promised!"

All I could do was laugh as Jade stormed around the clearing, desperately searching for the smallest trace of reception.

"I said most babe. You'd have most of the comforts of home. Think of it this way, now there's no way for our friends to bother us."

"How do you expect me to live for three days without cell phone reception?"

I went back inside, leaving Jade to continue her search in vain, and finished putting away all of the food we had brought. After awhile I finally heard her give up and proceeded outside with our chairs and cooler. Jade sat slumped in one of the chairs, mournfully looking at her cell phone screen.

"Honey come on, there's tones of fun stuff for us to do out here."

"Name one thing."

With that I raised my eyebrows in an overly suggestive manner, striding over to where she sat and leaning in before abruptly being pushed away.

"We could have had sex somewhere with wifi!" She screamed and began walking out towards the woods, throwing sticks and rocks in random directions, hoping to hit something.

I busied myself with starting a fire, hoping that the mixture of dozens of tiny bugs dying inside our inferno and the sharp roasting spears would brighten her mood when she returned.

It was just beginning to darken when Jade came back, her mood seemingly brightened.

"So what are you feeding me?"

I chuckled and reached into the cooler pulling out a package of hot dogs and buns, and then small containers of condiments from one of my mom's grocery bags.

"What, I thought that we brought real food. I went shopping with you, were did it go?"

"We can eat the chicken and pasta the other nights; I figured we could go traditional for tonight. You, hot dogs and smores?"

"Fine, let's go, hand me a pointy stick."

"You have to let the fire stock, give me twenty minutes and it'll be ready."

"Ugh, you suck."

By the time we started cooking it was approaching night fall and the temperature had begun to drop. I still had on my jeans and shirt but Jade had changed into sweats and had brought a blanket out to wrap herself in.

"Babe, maybe you want to work on your technique."

"Are you actually criticizing the way I'm cooking a hot dog?"

"It's going to burn! How about you rotate it near the bottom part, where the coals are, instead of just sticking it into the fire."

"What's wrong with my way?"

"You're burning the shit out it."

She pulled it back and upon seeing the blackened lump at the edge of her stick, pulled it onto her bun and sat sulking, staring at the unappetizing mess in front of her.

"Babe, just throw it into the fire and I'll make you a new one."

With this she smiled and mover her chair next to mine, pulling up her feet and waiting for me to finish cooking. By the time we got to the smores it was completely dark, and so Jade was refusing to move. She had curled herself into a tight ball in the chair, her head rested on my shoulder and I was producing a steady stream of deserts, most of which she was eating.

"See? If we were in L.A. right now we would probably be with at least a dozen other people at a party or concert. Here we get to be just the two of us."

"Yeah, I get it, we're alone, you've hammered it in enough."

I lay back and readjusted to have my arms wrapped around her torso, then ate the last smore before turning back to Jade.

"You can't deny that you've enjoyed yourself."

"I haven't done anything but eat, so yeah, hasn't been half bad so far."

"And tomorrow we can do some really fun stuff, like go for a swim or take a hike."

"See, after ingesting all this food, I'm going to go to bed, and so when I wake up tomorrow morning I'll be too sluggish to do any of that."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We'll then I guess we should do something physical right now."

"I am not working out in the woods at 10 o'clock."

"That wasn't quite the exercise that I had in mind."

She looked up at me with a playful expression on her face and smiled before getting up and walking towards the RV.

"Give me one second to put out the fire babe."

"No problem, I'll check the bed for bugs."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>

**-J**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK, so, I'm really sorry. Whether because of the finale or the sweetness of people continuing to favourite after over six months of silence, I decided to update. I know with the end of the show the fandom may die off, but I decided to see how things go. I'm moving to France for a few months, which means less schoolwork, so here's the plan; positive response and I swear on everything holy I'll update weekly, little response and I'll let the story end with the show. It's been so long that I'm not expecting much, but I figured I'd give it a shot anyway.**

** I'm sure you're all as upset as I am, so I'll leave you to it. If I do continue, you can expect a new chapter on Wednesday, if not I'll change the status to complete.**

**-love, J**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck happened here?!"<p>

I glanced around at my RV, though how much of it was visible was another matter. This was the first time Jade had come over since we'd gotten back together and things weren't starting off all that well.

"I can't even see the floor! You didn't even have this much clutter when my stuff was in here."

"Well without you coming over all the time I didn't see the point in cleaning."

"Really, 'cause it looks more like you tried to carpet the floor with dirty shirts and used towels."

Exasperated I sit down on my bed and watch Jade as she walks around the RV, muttering to herself (or maybe me?) and inspecting the mess. I know it's pretty bad in here, but what teenage guy keeps his room clean without reason? I figured it best to let her be angry than to try and justify the filth.

"Babe, I'll have Consuela come over this week."

"I'm here now."

"Well we could go out then. Or hang out at your house?"

"Beck, if I'm going to be spending time here again that's means I'm going to have to bring back over some of my stuff. Where am I supposed to put my stuff?"

"I'm pretty sure the drawers are free."

She shoots me a glare before whipping a pair of jeans my way. I suppress a laugh, knowing that it would only taunt Jade's anger.

"Look, babe, just sit for like ten minutes and I'll clean a bit, alright?"

Jade made a point of kicking everything off of the couch and onto the floor before sitting down. Crossing her arms with a huff, she stared at me indignantly, as if she could scare the surroundings into cleanliness with nothing more than sheer will.

"So start already."

"I'm about to."

"Really? 'Cause last I checked cleaning required the movement of one or more limbs."

"Why are you being so critical?"

"Because apparently us being broken up turned you into a complete pig!"

I should have known better than to ask; Jade doesn't need a reason to be critical. I quickly stripped my bed and bundled the sheets, along with all the clothes on top of them, into a ball and threw them into an empty hamper. I then ventured over to the pile recently relocated to the floor by Jade and attempted to sort through it.

"See! Barely thirty seconds of cleaning and you're sitting on the floor."

"I'm sorting through everything you just threw down here."

"Just throw it in the wash!"

"Really?" I ask, pulling from amidst the clothes a couple of Kit-Kat wrappers and some math homework.

"Well then throw it in the trash."

I finish with that and continue picking up clothing and garbage from off the floor. Eventually Jade turns on the TV, and I'm given a solid five minutes of cleaning before she's bored.

"Why do you have so much crap?"

"You didn't think it was crap before."

"Well it wasn't all over before. I didn't have to sit on it before."

"Look, babe, I love you; see, I'm cleaning for you, but I really need for you to shut up for a bit."

Annoyance flashed across her face briefly, but a quick peck on the lips and she was appeased enough to turn her attention back to the TV. Somewhat done with the living space, I figured I should go tidy the bathroom before Jade caught sight of the stray hairs and half-empty bottles littered everywhere.

"Beck!"

"What babe?" I cautiously asked while peering my head out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is this?"

Jade was standing in the kitchen with cocked hips, glaring at me while motioning towards my empty fridge and cupboards.

"Well, I haven't gone shopping in a while."

"How do you survive without food?"

"Well, see, without you here I've just been eating at my parents house."

Slamming the door shut Jade made for the couch but I quickly stopped her while still in the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, I might not have food, but I've got something even better."

Pulling Jade by the arm I led her back over to the cupboard and opened it, motioning towards the top shelf and then pulling down the only items left in the kitchen.

"Are they left over from when we broke up? Gross Beck that was months ago!"

"No babe." I laughed and pressed my forehead onto hers. "I know you well enough not to be caught dead without them."

Jade smiles at me; really smiles, and I lean in for her lips.

"Wha-"

"What?"

"We were sharing a moment. It was sweet."

"You know what would be sweeter? If you made me that coffee."

I set down the coffee and sugar and reach for my coffeemaker, glad that the promise of a fresh brew has distracted Jade from the mess. Less than ten minutes later I'm bringing Jade a steaming mug, which she gladly accepts, and I sit down next to her with my own cup.

"I've missed having you here."

"Well I've missed being here."

"Oh really?" I ask, turning towards her.

"Sure. I mean, my rooms colour scheme definitely beats this gaudy orange and silver combo, but I guess I missed spending the night with you."

She turned her attention back to the TV and her coffee. I knew Jade well enough not to call her out on the sentimentality of her words and just appreciate what she said; she'd either deny it or shut down for a while. Eventually the show ends and Jade goes about looking for something else to watch. She settles on a rerun of _That 70's Show_ just as I'm downing the last of my coffee. Jade pushes her empty mug towards me, so I return to the kitchen to refill her beverage and ditch my own. Just as I'm settling down next to Jade however, she turns and delivers a swift elbow to my ribs.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you sitting?"

"Umm, to watch TV?"

"Break over buddy; get back to cleaning."

* * *

><p><strong>*Update for If Only You Knew will be tomorrow or Tuesday with similar message as that above.<strong>

**R&R**

**-J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for all of the positive feedback. I'm going to be living in France for the next three months, so some weeks I may not have wifi, but I will continue to update until interest wanes.**

* * *

><p>Almost every man on earth currently in a relationship stresses over Valentine's Day. An entire day dedicated to showing your special someone how much you love them, and how much they mean to you. Couples spend the entire day holding hands, and kissing, and being affectionate and cute together; it makes Jade sick. The catch? She secretly loves the concept.<p>

This means that every year since we've been together, I've planned out an entire Valentine's Day, though everything catered toward Jade, the weekend after Valentine's Day.

In an effort to please Jade, I've begged my mother into cooking Italian, I've pre-purchased roses by three weeks and allowed them to wither and dry out, and have wrapped up chocolates and a shiny new pair of scissors.

True to form, barely an hour after I drop her off and return home to finish preparing Jade is banging on my door.

"Open up!"

"You can't wait two seconds?"

"No!"

"If it's so important why didn't you use your usual technique and kick in the door?"

"I decided to try and be nice."

With that she pushed me aside and went to stretch out on my bed. Pulling my laptop over she propped herself up on the pillows and proceeded to look through my Facebook messages.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking through all of your messages from yesterday." She responds without so much as glancing up.

"And why is that?"

Exasperated she sighs and rolls her eyes before turning my ways.

"Being alone on Valentines makes people desperate, and they're more likely to try and flirt with you or something."

I lay next to her on the bed and, having already checked to make sure there was nothing which would infuriate her, lay my head next to Jades as she scrolls through.

"Did you delete any?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"I swear babe. I guess your intimidation techniques have just gotten better."

She gave me a look which translates as _I'm not buying it_, but switched over to watching videos on the slap anyway. After over an hour of listening to her ridicule and complain about all the other students, I decide it's time to start our evening.

"You hungry babe?"

"Kind of. What have you done this year?"

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot Beck, I know you've done something special."

"You could at least try and act surprised, like every other girlfriend on Valentine's Day."

"This is NOT Valentine's Day! We do not celebrate that stupid commercial holiday; this is simply an annual weekend where you buy me stuff."

"Whatever you want Jade."

I peck her lips before leaving the RV and venturing into my parents house. As promised, my mother has left out bowls of Tortellini, with cheese, fresh bread and salad. To my surprise she'd even left a box of chocolate covered strawberries my dad had gotten her, as they were out to a restaurant.

I piled it all onto a tray and made my way back out to Jade and the RV.

"Did you cook it or buy it?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you can't cook anything more complicated than toast."

"Well you're safe, I had it made."

Jade shot me a questioning before closing down the computer and shifting over to the couch. I place the food down between us and we both begin to eat.

"Not bad."

"God forbid you not like something."

"What the hell, Beck."

"It's a joke."

"It's not fucking funny."

"Fine. You're an incredibly easy-going and easy-to-please person."

"I will leave."

"Really? You want your presents?"

At this she looks down at her lap. Her lips form a pout, and after a few seconds she finally lets out a quiet "yes."

I chuckle and get up, going to the small closet to retrieve the flowers and gifts. As I bring them back I can tell she's suppressing a smile; even with me, Jade sometimes doesn't like to appear giddy or excited over things like gifts.

"How long have you had these?" She asks eyeing the flowers.

"A little over three weeks."

"And you haven't given them any water?"

"Nope. They were in the window at first to dry them out a bit, and I put them in my closet after that. They are completely and utterly dead."

Jade delicately runs a fingertip over one of the petals and smiles approvingly when its hold breaks and it flutters onto the couch.

"And these?" She asks, motioning towards the gifts wrapped in black and purple tissue paper.

"Open them and see."

She rips the paper off of both gifts, not pausing to admire either until they're completely uncovered. She runs her hand over the blade of the scissors, then cuts at the air.

"Are they good?"

"Yeah, they have sciss."

I sit back with the rest of my meal and watch Jade play with her new scissors. After a preliminary inspection she carefully pulls one of the roses out of the bouquet and slowly makes her way up its stem, slicing as many times as she can.

Once I'm finished my food Jade has moved on to her second flower, with the stem littering the floor, but the bloom, now next to her on the couch, still intact.

"Are you cutting up that part anymore?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm just saving it for later."

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?"

"A comedy."

"Alright."

I clear away the bowls and remaining food and go to put on the movie. By comedy, of course, I mean a horror film; Jade has the most macabre sense of humour. I grab a blanket off of my bed and sit back down on the couch, placing the flowers and her new scissors on the floor and brushing off any remaining bits of stem.

Jade pushes herself into my lap and lays back against my chest. The movie drags on, with each blood-curdling scream or excessively bloody death prompting a laugh out of Jade. The strawberries are gone by the time the credits roll, and she's already broken open her chocolates.

"You wanna watch another movie?"

"No. I may have gotten you a present as well."

"Really?"

Jade, get me a present. This was monumental.

"You didn't bring anything in with you though."

At this she smirks, and turns her head to look at me my bed before looking back at me.

"Well, maybe I'm wearing it."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>

**-J**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another installment. I don't know how much longer the fandom's going to be around, but as long as I have viewers I'll keep updating... sporadically. **

* * *

><p>"You're doing it wrong!"<p>

I looked up from the carved chest I was currently staining a very dark brown to my girlfriend, staring down at my work, scowling.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It isn't dark enough."

"It'll get darker, I swear. Worst case scenario I add another coat after it dries."

Her face still flashed annoyance, but she reluctantly went back over to her side of my driveway. Every inch not occupied by my RV was covered with Jade's props, or materials to make them, though the inside of my home on wheels hadn't escaped her reach either.

"Beck! Darker!"

I smiled up at her and slapped an enormous amount of the sticky viscous liquid onto the chest before she got the message and went back to her painting. Jade had spent the past three months writing and perfecting a play. Still upset about _Clowns Don't Bounce _never making it onstage, she was determined to make this one absolutely perfect.

Opening night was in exactly one month, and just yesterday both of her parents had announced they were coming. This had invariably sent Jade into a nervous frenzy, and she'd decided that all set designs, costumes and props had to be finished this weekend.

"Babe, this one's finished! You want to come check it out before I leave it to dry?"

Jade slowly stood up and made her way back over to the chest.

"It good?"

"I guess."

"It's the colour you chose at the store."

"I know it is!"

"So it's done?"

"Yes, Beck. Do I need to give you a gold star?"

I placed the chest on a tarp laid out on the driveway to it could dry in the sun and joined Jade.

"So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Help me paint the backdrop navy."

"You know I'm not the best painter…"

"It's one colour Beck. If you don't want to help anymore just leave!"

"Hey, calm down. You know I'm here to support you."

She sheepishly returned to her painting while I went to grab another paint brush. Even with her usual perfectionism, having her parents, especially her dad, come to see her show was definitely stressing her out. And making her slightly more, umm, irritable. If that was possible.

Two hour later I'd finished the navy back drop, and Jade had added white and grey to turn it into a stormy night sky. I hung it up to dry in my parents garage, and checked on all the furniture spread out around my driveway and front yard.

"Anything big left for us to do?"

"No. The furniture's done, and Sinjin is making all the walls and structures."

"Perfect. How about we bring everything into the garage for the night and go get something to eat?"

"Eat? Beck, I don't have time to eat, nothing's ready!"

"Babe, you just said that we were done with all the big props."

"Yes, but…."

She looked around the yard wildly, willing some major task to appear to keep her working. Finding none, she turned back to me and let out a sigh of frustration.

"I can't just do nothing!"

At this point Jade looked close to tears, a sign that she was way too stressed about this performance. I took a step closer to her, opening my arms until she slowly leaned in and rested her head on my chest.

"We're good, ok? You worked hard all day painting and crafting, and now it's time to stop. How about we go get something to bring back here, and we can work on the costumes a bit inside the RV?"

We both got into my truck and drove through L.A. a bit before stopping at a Chinese restaurant for take-out. I had suggested pizza, but the thought of greasy fingers near her garments had earned me a slap on the arm.

Once back in my RV Jade began laying out all of her fabrics and half finished costumes.

"Did you make these?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just didn't know you could sow so well."

"Well it's not like I could ever trust other people to do things properly."

"You're trusting Sinjin."

"Sinjin understands that his life is on the line."

At this I could only chuckle, and sit back on the couch watching my girlfriend work on the female leads dress. By the time I was done eating she had finished crafting it, but then spent another hour carefully and methodically staining and ripping it, creating an elegant yet bloody gown.

"It looks great."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You want to watch a movie tonight?"

"A movie! Are you an idiot? I have work to do!"

"Jade."

At this point I got up off my sofa and wrapped my arms around her before continuing.

"You have like, five characters in this show. We worked all last night and all day today, and all the props and sets are done. We have all day Sunday to finish the costumes, ok? You need a break."

"No, _I_ don't. If you want to quit on me that's fine."

Exasperated I went and changed, then set up a movie while Jade wrapped up her gown and put it away, getting ready to work on the male's clothing.

I sat on the couch until 11, playing on my phone and watching Jade work out of the corner of my eye. Her hands were as steady as ever in their tearing and pouring, but her eyelids were growing visibly heavier, and every once in a while a yawn escaped from her lips.

"He babe, you mind coming here for a minute?"

"Why?" She growled, only briefly looking up from her work.

"I want to show you something on TheSlap."

She slowly got up and made her way over to where I was lying on the couch, stopping next to me and leaning down to peer at my cell phone's screen.

"What is i- Beck!"

As soon as she was low enough I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of me. Though a bit awkward at first, thanks to her incessant squirming I quickly had her head on my chest and her legs entwined with my own.

"I don't have time for this."

"It's The Scissoring! You love the opening of the Scissoring."

"I love all of The Scissoring, that doesn't mean I'm going to watch it now."

"The first fifteen minutes. Please. Just for me."

My request was meant with a few mumbles and eye-rolls, but luckily she made no attempt at leaving.

True to form, after all of her protesting, not even ten minutes into the movie Jade was sound asleep, her costume left abandoned on my coffee, table waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>

**-J**


End file.
